Shiloh
Shiloh is a family drama film produced and directed by Dale Rosenbloom in 1996. It was shown at Heartland Film Festival in November 1996, but it's general release came on April 25, 1997. The orginal book by the same name was written Phyllis Reynolds Naylor. There are two sequels, Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season (1999) and Saving Shiloh (2006), both directed by Sandy Turg. Plot An unnamed abused dog runs away from his cruel owner, Judd Travers (Scott Wilson), and meets a boy named Marty Preston (Blake Heron). The dog follows the boy to his home, but is not allowed to stay with him. Marty decides to remodel an abandoned shack at the top of the hill for the dog to stay to stay in the next few weeks. Marty bonds with the dog, and names him Shiloh. Marty's stern father, Ray Preston (Michael Moriarty), won't let Marty keep Shiloh because he belongs to Judd, a local hunter. Judd is a mean old man that hunts with his dogs. Shiloh was the most mistreated in the pack. Marty hesitantly returns Shiloh to Judd, but, after Shiloh is mistreated again, the dog returns to Marty. Knowing Ray will make him take Shiloh back to Judd, Marty decides to hide Shiloh in a shed behind his house. His secret is soon revealed when his mother, Louise Preston (Ann Drowd), comes up the hill and sees Marty and Shiloh bonding. When a German Shepard belonging to the Bakers family attacks Shiloh, Marty turns to Ray for help. Marty takes Shiloh to a vet and Shiloh recovers quickly. Soon, Ray says that it is time to take Shiloh back to Judd. Marty urges his father to keep Shiloh, pleading about how Judd abuses the dog. Ray initially agrees to keep Shiloh until he recovers, and tries not to grow attached to Shiloh. That night, when Ray thinks Marty is asleep he gives the dog a treat, and soon his heart softens toward granting Marty's wish. Eventually Marty goes to see Judd and asks him if he can clean up Judd's place in exchange of Shiloh, Judd agrees. Marty works the next few days at Judd's, and is very excited to get his new pet. After all of Marty's hard work, Judd says that there weren't any witnesses to the deal, and that a contract is not valid without it. Marty fights with the beer-guzzling Judd. because he worked a lot for Shiloh. Marty continues working, though, sometimes overtime without being paid a penny more. Marty told Judd that he wanted Shiloh and that he worked very hard for nothing. Marty keeps Shiloh for the next few days, until Judd comes again to take the dog. Marty fights with Judd again about keeping Shiloh with the help of Ray. Judd then tries to kidnap Shiloh. Ray comes to the rescue and knocks Judd down, and they both fight. Judd escapes Ray, grabs Shiloh, and drives away in his truck. Marty can tell how much Judd is going to abuse Shiloh. Watching Marty and Shiloh in the mirror, Judd seems to consider everything and releases the pooch from his truck and Shiloh runs into Marty's arm. Sheena Easton sings the theme "Are There Angels" for the Shiloh soundtrack during the credits, which shows Marty happily walking with Shiloh by his side. Cast * Michael Moriarty as Ray Preston * Blake Heron as Marty Preston * Scott Wilson as Judd Travers * Ann Dowd as Louise Preston * J. Madison Wright as Samantha Wallace * Shira Roth as Dara Lynn Preston * Tori Wright as Becky Preston * Bonnie Bartlett as Mrs. Wallace * Rod Steiger as Dr. Wallace * Frannie as Shiloh Rating The film has been rated PG. External links * Category:1996 films Category:Films about dogs Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on books Category:Films Category:Theatrical films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American films Category:Family films Category:Drama films Category:Films based on novels Category:Films based on children's books Category:PG-rated films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films